110270-where-the-heck-is-everyone
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Can't say how Pergo is as I'm playing in the EU. But I'm on the most popular PvE server and it's really bad at this point. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- There's a lot you can do to "lessen" the experience %, in a manner of speaking. Housing bonus, Settler XP bonuses, Authentication Dividends. There are sometimes when I'm running around with a 22% bonus on XP gained. | |} ---- Unless you're on Evindra (the RP server), most people aren't leveling alts. The best raiding guild on the planet has only cleared one boss and all the minibosses from the last raid; everyone else isn't anywhere near being "done" with their characters. As Tenner said, a lot can be invested in single characters as well. Your best bet is to join a guild and a few circles. It makes leveling a lot more interesting when you're getting constant invites to world boss fights and the like. Even when servers were maxed at launch, though, zone sharding kept the game feeling less full so people weren't tripping over each other at challenges. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yes that is a good solution, but many will still fall asleep or get bored during the process. The leveling in this game feels like a drag even when you completed multiple of quests it does not give a significant amount. The leveling is not as quick or short as it is in GW2 or the toned down version of WoW. I guess due to world events in GW2 like saving towns and all made leveling quicker and fun at the same time. FFXIV ARR follow that style from GW2 which is why I think FFXIV ARR is a mixture of WoW and GW2 combined to a certain extent of course. | |} ---- I leveled up my main through questing. I think myself and most others with alts are leveling them up almost exclusively through battlegrounds | |} ---- Battlegrounds gives decent exp unless losing consecutively, but still smoother than questing exp. It's also can be fun even with broken classes here and there. | |} ---- I might give it a shot on my engineer once the new fixes are in. I heard the PTR build was awesome for PVP. | |} ---- ---- ---- You think the game's population is bad now? Without group finder it would be worse. Whether you like it or not is moot. It is a expected feature. For the record I started MMORPGs before LFD. You know that old saying about never knowing how much you need something until you have it? lol | |} ---- It's been a double edged sword. It made it easier to chain run instances with random people than using the old LFG channel. On the other hand, it kind of killed the idea of the "server" as a community. I'm still undecided about whether it was worth it or not. | |} ---- The purpose of LFD or LFR was mainly for solo players that couldn't get help from the server or from their guild unless they were online. The great part about that feature it did eliminate time consuming problems depending on the class role you played. However that should not be blame for other players personalities when entering pugs. I've met a lot of cool players from that feature and became good friends. I know it sucks when you meet *that crowd* which happens a lot, but there's always that small percentage of good dedicated players that just enjoys playing the game for what it is. I just think this genre overall got very impatience and not because of LFD and LFR feature. Seeing how this world keep changing genre after genre it's becoming more self entitlement than group awareness. Off Topic: Wild Star may have it's flaws, but I think deep down many put too much dedicated time on WoW which is why they went back. It's boring to leveling another alt due to path leveling, crafting and pve in general just to get to endgame content. If anything that's good in this game at the moment is the fast pace leveling of pvp whether losing or winning and fun housing. | |} ---- ---- I remember playing vanilla wow and spaming in trade chat for a scholo run for over 4 hr's (not exaggerating) I will take a smaller server community over that any day of the week. | |} ---- ---- From what I've read about the /who command, it shows you a random group of 50 player names from your faction anywhere on your server. It's not a /zone who at all. It's a server /who at the moment. So if you do /who in Galeras those 50 people who show up could be anywhere in game. Most likely they are nowhere near you. The /who command functioning this way has caused some....ah...interesting Reddit threads about being able to do a /who on certain unpopulated servers at various times and getting less than 50 names returned, meaning that on some servers, at least, there are times when there are less than 50 players logged in on one faction over the whole server. | |} ---- ---- ---- When a MMO is less than 4 months old and "most" of the population is max level that is actually a bad thing fyi. A new mmo should be attracting a lot of new players, not have the launch rush and get noone else after that. | |} ---- I remember seeing someone mentioned trying a /who one day and it gave a list of 15 people, but oddly enough that person's guild has 25 people online at the time.... so /shrug. | |} ---- ---- It's quite bad even at 50 if you live in GMT+8 side of the world. https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/109963-i-love-this-game-so-much-but/ | |} ---- tbh wildstar has probably the most boring leveling experience i had in a long time! group quests can't be done because of lack of participants. dungeons are non available. the quests are extremely repetitive. a lot of quests are really difficult because the mob density is very high so you can't actually play the game as intended (with dodging the red stuff) because you run into adds. this adds a lot of frustration that you can't kite in a game where you are supposed to kite. to add to this, the combat in principle would be awesome with dodging and carefully interrupt casts. but the skills are extremely boring. there is no real synergy and the rotations consists of kinda mindlessly pushing button 1-7 really. wow even tough its easier on the movement is quite more complex on the rotation and thus way more fun.. its really rewarding getting this double flame burst proc in quick succession and annihilate the npc in a couple seconds:) | |} ---- Seriously? Maybe you mindlessly push buttons, but most people don't. This could possibly explain why mob density is a problem for you, lol. And no, WoW's rotations aren't complex... do I have to link the faceroll video for arcane mage? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I`ll grant you that a lot of people are socially awkward, and that an LFG is welcome for them. But I never had this problem in WoW before the LFG was introduced, mostly because using the tradechat for it is silly. I know it`s a bit late in the game for this, but here is my crash course in finding groups for WoW. Call it a public service: 1: Type in the level range you need. For instance, if you want to do Stockades; type in /who 24-28. 2: Look at the list. Whisper all the tanks on the list the following: "Want to tank Stockades?" 3: If none of the tanks say "yes", keep doing something else for a bit and refresh the list, asking every new tank as he/she logs on. 4: If a tank says "yes", do the same thing with healers. As soon as you find one move to the instance and find the last two dps on the way. 5: Do the instance. If you are doing max level dungeons, do the same thing but type /who namelevel instead, and it usually takes you about ten minutes, which is about the queue time you usually get with the LFG anyway. Sometimes too few people will be online, but with this method you`ll be able to instantly tell whether or not you have a chance at forming a group. And you certainly don`t need to hassle people in tradechat. I never felt a need for the LFG and absolutely hate it. Because I was usually very efficient at forming dungeon groups I could do all the things I wanted to, and I got to know EVERYONE on the server. I dare you to have played on Ravenholdt - EU duing vanilla and BC and not remember doing dungeons with my characters there. And this is something WS will never develop, because you don`t need to socialize anymore. Don`t need to socialize in an MMORPG. Do you understand why that sentence is nonsensical? And if you do you should be able to understand why the LFG function is one of the things killing the genre. Personally I did a lot more dungeons before the LFG was introduced because it was a hell of a lot more fun doing them the old fashioned way. If all people care about is gear then the game has no chance at all, with or without an LFG. It needs to be about fun, and then the gear can come as a bonus. Not much fun joining LFG auto groups in WS at the moment. | |} ---- Oh my! I've played on Ravenholdt until BC expansion as well! And was looking for people to fill my group precisely the same way only asking in a RP-ish style. And when that LFG tool came I was so resistant and kept on using /who and various channels for about half a year longer to find people. Yeah, that was great. Really great. And I enjoyed the time in SWToR until LFG tool was introduced a few months later. Surprisingly, it did give that same feeling of getting to know the server community. That requires a very healthy server population, which brings us back to the topic. We need servers merged as soon as possible. I've leveled to 50 in the last couple of weeks and the situation is extremely depressing. Finding people to do group quests is absurdly difficult, group events are abandoned. It's like walking in an amusement park, that is absolutely deserted. Makes one so sad. Thanks the makers, quests, dialogs and logs are humorous. | |} ---- Doesn't take that long to level a character id go to a different server if the one your on is low on players. Pergo stormtalon and evindra are supposed to be decently active.. also concider the dominion is the least favored of the factions as well.. so where ever you go it might feel a bit dead at times. | |} ---- Archeage is fun for now and combat wise a lot smoother than FFXIV ARR. You're right on this one though that players are might have taken a break from Wild Star at the moment to play those two titles. However seeing how Archeage is in my perspective it might replace my sub with FFXIV ARR since it's going to be F2P of course after buying the game. | |} ---- I believe a bunch of Widow people re-rolled Pergo. But I would not say Pergo is brimming with life either. | |} ---- ---- Welcome to the new era of MMOs. People have taken a genre meant for massive group play and turned it into MSPORPG - Massively Single-Player Online Role-Playing Game. I'm not sure where it started, but Wildstar is definitely guilty of it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Depends who you play with. There are some awesome guilds and circles around. Evindra is a beacon of social play.... but I imagine if folks don't make an effort to meet people on their server and just run content solo it feels like a MSPORPG | |} ---- ---- What ever you're smoking, I'd like some please, Evindra has one of the most robust server communities... Maybe you don't see 30 others leveling up toons on top of you at the same time; but they are there. | |} ---- ---- Why do you need to drop them ? The only un-soloable group quests are those 5-mans. | |} ---- Who is this child? Wildstar released with the intent to be a END GAME CONTENT MMO. Its focus is on the end game, its devs are on the end game, its future is about the end game. Get more mad and spout random whiny white teenager rants because you bought it and dont like it. Ya, I agree it feels kinda lonely when your leveling, but so does every other MMO with a focus on endgame. Thats the point. A game finally releases thats challenging, rewards you for not being terrible and people buy it knowing this and still cry. Maybe youd enjoy ESO where everyones a winner? Or GW2? Where we all have the same gear and we all do the same things and everyones equal and gets a trophy? L O L. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- No one wants to play alts because playing alts means having to suffer through what you have to do at 50 to progress all over again. Like someone else said, it's a very unfriendly game for alts - which is so so damn stupid. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Wait, so you're telling me the people I interact with on Avatus aren't really people? Are they just a figment of my imagination? IS THIS REAL LIFE? o_O | |} ---- ---- ---- Right now: Stormtalon: PVE Pergo: PVP Evindra: RP and awesomeness. | |} ---- I can answer that: It started when WoW went casual and installed "convenient" things like cross server group finders for all the content. If people don`t have to talk to each other and group up to play the game they won`t. It`s as simple as that. If the only way to get group activities done was to use the chat WS would feel a lot more alive. | |} ---- Kinda offtopic, but this comment just bemused me. You think that whispering some random player you've found off your who list is less invasive than asking for players in trade chat? I personally hate randoms pestering me if I want to come tank/heal somewhere - surely if I wanted to go tank/heal a dungeon I would have been advertising it in trade/general? It's just as bad as those guys who pester you about joining their super special guild when you make an alt. But back on topic, with regards to the whole where is everyone, once you hit raiding you can cap EP in 2 days then log off the rest of the week barring your raid nights - could do with some daily dungeons/adventures with (good)bonus rewards or something as carrot for those guys to log in. Doing piles of boring dailies is certainly not an incentive, and players only logging in for raids isn't great for the game in general (because you end up with these 'where is everyone server/game is dead' threads). | |} ---- Funny, i quit WOW when Wildstar released and before i quit i was rolling lots of alt to kill time and i always saw many players in starter maps and this is 9 year old game we are talking about. And how old is Wildstar again? Excuses..excuses is all i read to cover up the issues. | |} ---- ---- Calling BS on that one. I played FFXI for 7 years and that is a game were grouping is mandatory even for leveling. Local groups where the only options. No convenient party tool, you could only mark yourself as LFG and write 1 sentence in your chars profile box. If people didn't want to talk they didn't talk. . In groups you got the occasional (Hi, inquire about skillchains and that was it). Convenient tools wouldn't have it made worse. Or take FFXIV as an example they have two different tools. "Dungeon Finder" that works almost exactly like the one we have in Wildstar and the Party finder where people can Create groups for anything they can think off and set the requirements for group members (level, item level, skill and so on). Here you get the almost same effect if people want to talk they talk not much changed from the game without any search tools whatsoever. Another point was that the Party finder tool wasn't in the game until 2 month in I think and before that people were spamming "LFG X" in chat. It didn't feel alive. It was annoying. With the addition of the tool you had a lot more normal conversation in the zone chats ( + the obvious flames :P) but the game had the population to support a talkactive chat, for those who wanted to. | |} ---- No time for alts? Uh .. some people like rolling alts instead of tedious attunement grinding and boring dailies. Having a larger server capacity has nothing to do with it being a ghost town in lower level areas. Carbine is new but NCsoft is the publisher and has the millions to invest on advertising. Sooooooo? You have any more insightful reasons as to why there aren't many people leveling new characters? | |} ---- ---- Thats odd, my wow experience is very different from yours. I started wow in January '05, i leveled a hunter to about 20ish before i thought they would be to much for me and started a shaman. I got that shaman to about level 30 before my friends decided to get into the game and they chose a different server from mine. So i started a druid on that server, got him to 28 before i rerolled a rogue. Got the rogue to 15 before i decided to make a warrior, which i stuck with untill i got him to 60. All said and done i didn't hit max level until late winter of '05. Never did i feel like i was alone in the world, and the zones that i was in were constantly populated. Getting groups was easy, and i even started a guild with some people i met while leveling in the zones that grew to a sizable roster of people actively leveling (about 6+ months AFTER launch) Now i started 2 months after lanch and zones were populated, wildstar 2 months after launch and zones are dead. Just because a game is not alt friendly does not mean it should not have populated leveling zones so soon after launch, that signifies that the game is not appealing to anyone who did not buy in at launch (a very very bad sign) IMHO they need to reduce the amount of servers they have until they get a steady medium population on every server, if someone new picks up the game they are instantly gonna be turned off by the fact that every server is on low population during prime time (especially with the game being as new as it is) Once the server issue is taken care of advertise the hell out of the game to bring people in, give away free trials at retailers (remember the wow trial disks at the counter?) | |} ---- Yeah...sounds like you are pretty terrible at this game. | |} ---- ---- You know this is a strawman argument right? I don`t care if it`s invasive and wasn`t making any statement regarding this at all. I care if I get groups for dungeons. If someone answers rudely you just remember their names an avoid asking next time. And all you need to do is press "r" and write "no". How hard can this possibly be that we need an LFG? Especially when it causes people not to talk to each other because they`ll never meet each other again. | |} ---- People will say 'because of the lack of account wide stuff'. | |} ---- This actually made me lol :D But let´s hope with the news of today, they'll be able to breathe some life back into the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- I dont know maybe on the RP servers... in Pergo even people who spent a lot of time in their houses rarely log in now. And lucky if you get hit by the mining or archeology (can't remember the name of that gathering profession) in a given week. | |} ---- ---- ----